


Corn Mazes

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Spamano Halloween 2017 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Children for the Sake of the Story, Corn Mazes, Domestic Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Spamano Halloween 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Antonio and Lovino bring their kids to a pumpkin patch, but some spookiness ensues.





	Corn Mazes

Antonio holds his daughter’s hand as they head into the pumpkin patch. He doesn’t want to lose her in the crowd. “Abelie, baby, slow down! The pumpkins will be there when we get there, wait for dad!” He says, pulling her to the side and looking back for Lovino. His husband comes to his side shortly after, their twins in a stroller being pushed in front of him. He kisses Antonio’s cheek and walks into the main part of the pumpkin patch. Antonio follows close behind, now holding his daughter in his arms. 

“Abelie really wants to pick a pumpkin and then go through the corn maze, but the twins are kinda young for that, so do you just want to hang out in the kids area?” He asks, wincing as the five year old tears at his hair. As soon as he gets the nod from Lovino, he heads to the pumpkin patch, setting his daughter down to pick out her pumpkin. He gets two smaller ones for the twins and a giant one for himself and Lovino, then watches Abelie carefully to see where she goes. He pays for their pumpkins, then drops them off with Lovino to head to the corn maze. He holds his daughter’s hand as she drags him around the twists and turns of the maze. 

A particularly sharp leaf stings his cheeks as he’s tugged by, and the darkening sky gives him a sense of foreboding. He doesn’t know how long they’ve spent lost in the maze, but it’s obvious his daughter is tired and fussy now. He ends up picking her up and carrying her, getting worried as he looks at his watch. Soon enough his daughter is sleeping on his shoulder, drooling on his neck. It just adds to the foreboding that he can’t hear anyone. He checks his watch again before finally pulling out his phone to find it dead. “Damn…” He whispers, shifting Abelie on his shoulder. He sighs deeply, heading back in the direction they came before. It’s nightfall before anyone comes to get him, at his husband’s prompting. He doesn’t think he’s ever been so happy to see a pumpkin. 

“Oh my god… Thank god.” He whispers, kissing Lovino deeply. He sniffles slightly, feeling stressed, scared, sore, and tired. Getting home was a relief. As soon as the children are tucked into bed, Lovino draws a bath for Antonio and rubs his shoulders as they soak, trying to help him calm down. 

“It’s okay Toni. I’m sorry you got lost, that was horrible. I was terrified for you guys, I’m so glad you’re okay. It’s okay.” He kisses Antonio’s neck softly, rubbing the tense knots out of his shoulders. “Thank you for keeping Abelie safe today.” He hugs him close, eyes closed as he nuzzles against Antonio’s neck gently. The trembling finally stops shortly after, and Antonio relaxes backwards into Lovino. 

“I love you. No more pumpkin patches, we buy them at the supermarket like normal people.” 

“I love you too. And agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling super lazy during this and it's making me feel super sad. I really want to write for this week and I just can't seem to get the inspiration. I'll still do my best to catch up during the next week. Please forgive me. 
> 
> Day 4: Pumpkins


End file.
